Light Field
Snake ニルス (Nils) |Bracelet # = 2|Games Played = First, Second|Gender = Male|Age = 24 http://www.spike-chunsoft.co.jp/games/999/ds/|Hair Color = Silver|Eye Color = Silver|Status = Alive|Occupation = Unknown|Relatives = Clover Field (Sister)|Japanese = フィールドライト|image = 232px}} Light Field is a player in the First and Second Nonary Games. In the latter, he was known as Snake, and had bracelet number 2. He is the older brother of Clover Field. He is blind and almost always has his eyes shut. Personality Junpei's first impressions of Light were that he was prince-like, which earned him the temporary nickname "Prince". He is described as having graceful and serene features, a refined posture, and being noble and dignified. This proves to be true to an extent. While Light seems to be noble, he can often come across as arrogant or rude, and has a passively sharp tongue. He would make threats of physical violence to Junpei when it appeared that Junpei was slacking off, such as threatening to "teach him a lesson in physical pain" when Junpei was feeling a chair, but whether he intended to go through with them or not remains unclear. Light generally tried to keep the players on task and focused, even if through unconventional methods. Overall, Light is very calm and rational, keeping a clear head. Even when faced with a variety of dangerous situations, he approaches it with logic and a cool demeanor. He seems to know something about everything, such as knowing the tune that London clock "Big Ben" plays, and even more about specific topics, like knowing the ins and outs of the morphogenetic fields. He is also somewhat philosophical, giving deep insight when Junpei looked in a mirror or giving intense insight to the phrase "Lights to the books". He is very bright and intuitive, sorting out how several puzzles work and how to solve them with relative ease. He also has an odd sense of humor, laughing at everyone's confusion towards why Kubota died and joking about bludgeoning Seven in the head with a vase that Junpei found. He tends to use sarcasm, evident when he said "I am shocked and appalled that guessing at random has not yielded better results." when Junpei was unable to figure out that the card holder minigame in the Casino requires the 8 of spades card. He can be somewhat lewd, hinting towards various dirty things throughout his time the game. He seems to have heightened senses, specifically hearing and touch. This is seen when he went through Door 5 with Junpei, as he was able to hear what the group on the other side was doing. He also was able to identify what type of wood a table was made of, but didn't explain how he could find out. It is unknown how advanced his sense of taste and smell is. Light refuses to let his blindness prevent his enjoyment of life and manages to do several challenging things in spite of it, such as asking Seven to cooperate with him so the two could play a game of mahjong. Light is very protective of his sister Clover and loved her dearly. He is also sort of a parental figure as well as her brother, scolding her when she acted out and keeping her in line. In the Safe End, when she was killed, he grew enraged beyond reason and was easily provoked by Hongou. He was more than willing to die for her sake and blamed himself for her death, saying he was unable to protect her properly. History At some point before he was 15, Light lost his eyesight and left arm in a car accident. His arm was replaced with a prosthetic that, according to Clover, was necessary to save his life. He and Clover also became very close as the two grew up with each other. Also during his life, Light went to a hospital run by Cradle Pharmaceutical. He was put under the Ganzfeld Experiment to test his morphogenetic abilities, and was determined to be an excellent receiver. It is unknown if the car accident that injured his arm and eyes is the incident that had him put in Cradle Pharmaceutical's hospital. Later in life, while he was 15 years old, Light decided to collect 9 four-leaf clovers for his sister's 9th birthday. Once he collected the 9th one, he was kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical employees. He was placed in the Gigantic due to his excellent receiver abilities and was forced to play the Nonary Game. When the children playing the game were fighting in the Hospital Room, he managed to bring them all together by giving a speech about how they need to get out for their siblings. He also hands out the clovers he collected, explaining that he was collecting them for his sister, whose birthday was that day. He explained that each of the leaves on the clovers meant hope, faith, love, and luck, and that so long as the group had these things, they would be able to overcome anything that would happen. The players later reach the incinerator, where four children are sent through Door 9. He was left behind along with Aoi, Akane, and Nona. The group is rescued by Seven, but when Akane runs back to the incinerator and is tossed back in by Hongou, he goes back with Seven and Aoi to try and get her. In the True End timeline, he's there as she escapes and flees with everyone out of the ship. In all other endings, he's there as she burns and watches Aoi scream over her ashes. He then escapes with everyone remaining. Story At midnight, Light was kidnapped at the same time as Clover by Zero. The two then woke up together in a 3rd Class Cabin room and escaped, meeting up with some of the other players. The group made their way through the stairs, going through decks and checking doors, before encountering Junpei. Light then runs with the group to make way towards Door 4 and Door 5, Clover in hand. The group discusses what happened to them and tests the doors before they're interrupted by Zero, who explains the Nonary Game, and they decide to search the ship. When they regroup, they choose nicknames, and as he bears the number 2 bracelet, Light opts to be called "Snake", coming from "snake-eyes", when two dice rolled at the same time both roll ones. At that point, Kubota takes Clover hostage, much to Light's immense concern, and forces the two and Hongou to open Door 5. Light collects Clover and inspects her safety. Meanwhile, Kubota goes through alone and consequently dies, to which everyone reacts strongly to, save for Light. His blindness kept him from seeing the body and trying to avoid stepping in the blood. After a bit of discussion, Aoi insists the group go through the doors already, saying that they were wasting time and that they would be safe so long as the group didn't set off a trap or "screw up" as Kubota had. At this point, Light begins laughing, saying that Kubota hadn't died as a result of a trap. Rather, he'd broken Zero's rules by not taking Hongou and Clover with him and deactivating. Light then proceeds to share a note Zero gave him, translating it from braille so the group can understand. The note details the functions of the REDs and DEADs, says that the group has bombs in their stomachs, and explains how to remove the numbered bracelets. The note also includes a warning from Zero to not say anything about the First Nonary Game, but Light doesn't read this part aloud. The group recounts how they were each kidnapped, finding similar stories. Clover and Light also share that they're siblings. They talk a bit more, and decide to go through the numbered doors. Should Junpei decide to go through Door 4, Light goes with Clover, Hongou, and Seven through Door 5. If Junpei goes through Door 5, Light and Seven go with him. The groups work through their puzzles, Light going through the 1st Class Cabin and the Casino, gaining the Venus Key, before ending up in the hospital room and meeting back up with the other players. In the hospital room, the players find an unmarked door, Door 3, Door 7, and Door 8, but are unable to open any of them. Some part of the REDs were missing, as shown by their lack of the "vacant" display, failure to register scanned bracelets, and the empty underside of them. The group decides to split up and search a long hallway with a lot of rooms for the parts. During this investigation, Light was presumably knocked out by Soporil gas. His clothes were then put on Nagisa Nijisaki and he was placed in a coffin in the Chapel in black and red robes. When the group reunites, they note Light's disappearance and search for him, but yield no results. They decide to move on, as the missing parts of the REDs were mysteriously returned. They eventually find Nijisaki's exploded body, but assume it is Snake due to his clothes being worn by the corpse. Axe End What happens to Light in the Axe End is never revealed, as Junpei dies before reaching the Chapel. It is, however, certain that he would die, freed from the coffin or not. Knife End As with Axe End, what happens to Light isn't exactly known, but he presumably dies at some point. Submarine End Light's fate is akin to the other bad endings in that he most certainly died. It is also certain that he wouldn't be freed from the coffin, as no one has the sinister hand tip in this end. Coffin End Junpei, Seven, and Clover, left alone after Aoi took Akane, Hongou, and Hazuki through the large number 9 door, discuss what to do. Light, hearing them, knocks on the coffin's door to notify them that he's in there. Junpei and Seven attempt to force the coffin open and fail. The three examine the keypad and search for a hint as to what its password is, but find nothing. Junpei laments over this fact while Light continues to knock on the coffin with increasing desperation What truly happens to Light remains ambiguous, but he most likely remains in the coffin and dies. Safe End During Junpei's confrontation with Hongou, it was revealed that the body in the shower room was not Light, but rather Nijisaki. Junpei speculated that Light may be Zero before other events caught his attention. He eventually left with Seven in pursuit of Hongou and Hazuki, but upon arriving at Chapel, was stopped by a knocking on the coffin. Using the 'sinister hand' code that opened the safe, Junpei opened the coffin, revealing Light. They caught him up to everything that's happened minus Clover's death and asked him a few questions, but he claimed to not know anything. The group then continued their chase, using the zero bracelet Clover took from the Captain's Quarters, 5, and 7 to open Door 9. Light removed his bracelet by crushing his prosthetic left wrist,making it small enough to slip out, and tossed the bracelet into the coffin. The group then arrived at the incinerator where they found Hongou and Hazuki inside. The incinerator turned on, and Hongou began to provoke Light after learning who he was. Hongou asked if Clover's number 4 bracelet was used, and Light, uninformed of his sister's death, demanded to know what he meant. Hongou then began to hang the information over the group's head, and eventually revealed it despite Junpei's protests. Light instantly went into denial, but Hongou started to taunt him, going into the specifics of her death and describing the sense of joy he had over killing her. Light eventually was pushed to his breaking point and lunged at Hongou, but was shot at. He collapsed onto the floor, seemingly dead. He got back up as Hongou was about to shoot Junpei, Seven, and the now freed Hazuki, and began to stagger his way back over to Hongou, muttering death threats. Hongou began to panic and threatened to do something to him, but Light was unaffected. He continued to walk forth and eventually was shot at with the last of Hongou's bullets. Not even this was able to stop Light, for even after he collapsed again, he crawled forth and clung to Hongou's leg. Hongou tried to get him off by kicking but ultimately failed. Light began to talk, saying how the two were going to burn together. Hongou started to resort to pleading with Light to be let go, offering to have his wounds treated at one of Cradle Pharmaceutical's hospitals. Light turned down the offer, and at being prompted by Hazuki and Seven to let Hongou go, he said that he needed to sacrifice himself and take Hongou with him to being to make up for not being able to protect Clover. The incinerator's speaker warns that there's a minute left, and Hazuki and Seven decide it best to leave. Junpei, however, attempted to save Light, only to be punched in the gut by Seven and get dragged out. He then came to the incinerator door and watched as Hongou and Light burned to death. True End After being sent the sinister hand code through the morphogenetic field, Junpei quickly figures out the bracelet pattern and is given the numbers 14383421. He then uses this to open the coffin. Light sits up, freed from it, and is immediately hugged by Clover. The two sit there for a moment while Clover cries and holds him. Through this, he is quite confused as to what is going on. When she finally calms down, the group catches Light up to everything that had happened. He explains the events of his abduction, but no one can figure out why it happened. The group then decides to move on, but Junpei wanted to test bracelet 0. The group figures out that the 0 bracelet's real value is the number 6, and that the bracelets only have to be waved by panels to be registered. The group comes to the conclusion that Akane's true bracelet number is a 9 and that Aoi's is 0, and enter the door. The group finds themselves faced with the Neptune Door and, after a bit of searching, the Library. During their investigation, Junpei confronts Light about some of his secrets. The two move to the top floor to talk, where Light reveals that Zero told him not to talk about what happened during the First Nonary Game. After they determine that the threat to hurt Clover was a bluff, Light decides to tell Junpei what he knows. First, Junpei tells Light what Clover told him earlier, and Light shares that the three Cradle Pharmaceutical staff - Hongou, Nijisaki, Kubota, and their financial supporter Musashidou - and a team of 10 scientists organized the project. He also says the reason for the project was to control someone's mind through sheer will, and goes on to explain how. Light informs Junpei about the Ganzfeld Experiment; how Cradle had used it to find children exceptionally skilled at accessing the morphogenetic field, and how it determined the groups of transmitters and receivers in the Nonary Project. He explaines the need for epiphany and danger, and likewise, why the Nonary Game had many puzzles and the risk of death. At that point, the two are cut off by Seven, but not before Light reveals that he witnessed Akane's death nine years ago at the incinerator. They continue searching, and eventually solve the puzzle, moving on to the Study. The group work through the puzzles there, and when Junpei finds a photo of the four major Cradle Pharmaceutical staff behind the Nonary Project, they learn that Ace is Gentarou Hongou, the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. Light calls Ace's voice the voice of the devil. Meanwhile, Seven regains his missing memories after examining the photo. He shares what he knows and asks Clover and Light if either are working for Zero. They both deny it. The conversation carries to review other new facts, but is cut off by water beginning to flood the ship. They leave the Study and unlock the Neptune Door, arriving at the incinerator. Light watches as Junpei confronts Hongou for his crimes and accuses Aoi of being Zero. Aoi leaves with Hongou at gunpoint and closes the door, activating the incinerator. Light explains that the group won't be able to leave with the digital root of 9 through Door Q, as it doesn't seem to accept 9 despite it doing so in the past. Light is present when Junpei solves the Sudoku puzzle, and seems to understand that Junpei is receiving information through the morphogenetic field. He escapes through Door Q with the other four participants after the incinerator's emergency shutdown is iniciated by Junpei upon solving the final puzzle. Trivia * Light can run very fast. * Light apparently knows morse code. * In the Japanese version of 999, the nickname "Nils" comes from a physicist named Niels Bohr. His reasoning is because Bohr is someone Light respects. His nickname also contains ni, which is the Japanese word for "two". * Light's surname is never revealed in the game. It was given to him during the 60th question of a Q/A of Zero Escape (Warning: VLR spoilers in link), and was likely meant to be more focused on Clover as a joke on the movie ''Cloverfield''. * Light is the only player who is able to remove their bracelet without dying or escaping the ship. This is possible because his left arm, the one bearing the bracelet, is a prosthetic. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nonary Game players Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Second Nonary Game players Category:Characters with morphogenetic abilities